That One Mistake - A Sk8er Boi songfic
by MagicWriterK
Summary: This is a songfiction I made from the song Sk8er Boi, by Avril Lavinge. Includes Amuto, slight Kutau, and some Tadamu bashing. Sorry, Tadamu fans! It's basically about Tadase accidentally ruining his relationship with Amu, and her happy ending with Kukai, Utau, and of course, Ikuto. Please read, I promise it's much better than it sounds in the summary!


**Me: Hey there! This is my first songfic! Yay!**

**Ikuto: Yay. Big whoop.**

**Kukai&Yaya: YAAAAAAYYYYYY!**

**Amu: Yay?**

**Me: Ikuto, you disappoint me. This songfic is an Amuto one.**

**Ikuto: Yay!**

**Amu: Wait, what?**

**Tadase: Why don't you ever do Tadamu fanfics?**

**Me: I'm sorry, Tadase. You know I don't have a problem with you or Tadamu (yes, I do not call him Tadagay) I just prefer Amuto.**

**Ikuto: Don't be sorry.**

**Me: HUSH, IKUTO. NEED I REMIND YOU I HATE YOUR ATTITUDE? USE IT ON SOMEONE ELSE.**

**Ikuto: Hey, Amu baby.**

**Amu: What is i-WAIT, WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!**

**Ikuto: Hehehe...**

**Me: Wasn't there a purpose to this? ... Oh yeah! Someone do disclaimer!**

**Utau: Kim does not own Shugo Chara! or any of it's sequels, episodes, mangas, or whatever.**

**Me: I also do it own Sk8er Boi (Avril Lavinge is the singer) the song used in this songfic. However, I changed all male references (he, his, boy etc.) to female references (she, her, girl etc.). So I guess instead of Sk8er Boi, it's Sk8er Gurl. All the lyrics are in bold, and the story is in a sort of third-person.**

**Ikuto: GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY.**

**Me: GOODNESS, DO NOT RUSH ME.**

**Me: This is Novemeber 7, 2014. I am updating this story. I recently received a helpful review telling me of a NO SONGFICS rule on . I am truly sorry, but I do not wish to lose my account. Therefore, I am deleting the lyrics. The story stays, though. I really am very sorry. I weighed the options for a long time, and I decided it was better safe than sorry.**

* * *

><p>Tadase loved Amu. That was no secret. He told her he loved her, he took her places, and he treated her like she was more precious than a diamond. He thought he had this boyfriend business down-pat. But even so, that black cat was always on her mind. He could tell. And the final blow to their relationship was because of her punk-ish clothes, and his parents.<p>

One fateful day, when the couple was in their second year of middle school, Tadase's parents came home early from the doctor's office. They had taken Tadase's grandmother for her monthly check-up and vaccinations, and told Tadase he must stay at home, but could invite a friend over to keep him company. Tadase had considered calling Kukai, or Nagihiko, but he landed upon the decision to call his girlfriend. So when the Hotoris came home, they saw Tadase sitting on his bed with Amu, looking at a gossip magazine together. Tadase's parents had never seen their only child with a magazine (except for that pets magazine he liked), and stood shell-shocked at the entrance to their son's bedroom.

"Ah! Mother! Father!" Tadase exclaimed, looking up from the magazine.

Amu glanced up as well, and immediatly hopped to her feet.

"G-good afternoon, Hotori-san. It's an honor to meet you!" Amu cried, bowing low. Her face was flushed, and her stutter was evident. She knew Tadase came from a very proper family, and was trying her best to win their approval. However, the only thing the Hotoris as was a flustered little girl with neon pink hair, which they thought was obviously dyed. Mrs. Hotori's nose wrinkled, as she eyed Amu's plaid mini-skirt, which was fluffy and a bright red. Her top was covered by a baggy gray zip-up sweater with a pink skull stitched across the center, and a white tank-top peeked out from behind the soft gray.

"Please excuse us, Hinamori-san. We have something dire to discuss with Tadase-san," she commanded curtly, resisting the urge to point towards the door and glare.

Amu quickly bid Tadase good-bye, and scurried out the door, quickly blowing her boyfriend a kiss.

"Tadase-san, I never realized such a girl was your girlfriend! What an uncouth punk!" Mrs. Hotori exclaimed.

"With all due respect mother-!" Tadase began, but he was cut off.

"No! I forbid you from bringing that girl to our honorable home ever again. She might rub off on you!"

And so it continued.

Mrs. Hotori drilled insults about Amu into her son's head everyday. What a little skater girl punk she was, how her clothes were always either baggy or much too tight, and how uncivilized she was of the Hotori name. Whenever Tadase went out, Mrs. Hotori interrogated him as to who he was going with.

And soon, Tadase began to believe her.

The daily "I love you"s petered out, until Tadase barely spoke to Amu. Whenever she called out to him, he would brush her off, saying "See you later". His conflicted emotions were causing terminal inside his heart. He really did love her, but when someone tells the same horrible thing to you every day, it becomes close to impossible to deny it.

But Tadase would never forget that day. That day, the first day after their ninth grade graduation, that Amu met Tadase at school. The rain poured out of the clouds, splattering the town in cold droplets.

"Tadase-kun," she had said. "I...I think...it's time we ended our relationship."

Tadase had stared at her with blank, clouded over eyes. His mind reeled.

"You're...breaking up with me?" he had asked.

It might have been the rain, but fat drops of water began to cascade down Amu's cheeks. The pink stands of hair plastered across her forehead made it difficult to see what emotion her amber eyes held.

"Yes...yes, I am. I'm done with your cold attitude towards me. I've found someone who will treat me well, make me feel happier than you ever did. "

Tadase was speechless. It made sense, too much sense. He had avoided her, and given her the cold shoulder for over a year now. It was a miracle she had even stayed with him. His mother's words flashed through his head. Now, he cursed himself for being such a fool. Appearances did not matter. Not to him. He had let someone change his mind, and now he had let the best thing that had happened to him in a long time slip through his finger.

"Okay...yeah..." he muttered.

The pinkette gave a muffled response, and turned. She ran away, not caring about the puddles that splashed all over her shoes and skinny jeans., muffled sobs following her. As they reached Tadase's ears, something in him broke. He slid to the ground, not caring about his wet clothes, what his mother would say, or getting sick from the cold water. He cried, openly cried, cried like he hadn't cried since his grandmother's near-death experience. He wailed, but his cries of anguish were drowned out by the relentless rain.

* * *

><p>Tadase gently held the month-old baby boy, holding the bottle to his small lips. Tadase sighed. It had been just a few months over five years since that day, when Amu broke up with Tadase, and disappeared from his life. That next year, tenth grade, Amu and Kukai did not attend school. Tadase had felt an emotion that even the words utterly bitter could not even begin to describe. His best friend-his big brother figure!-had betrayed him by stealing his girlfriend and running away. It was Tsukiyomi Ikuto all over again. According to someone-Tadase couldn't remember who-Kukai and Amu had left the country together, and Tadase hadn't heard a word from then since. Although he wouldn't admit it, that may have been his fault. He had shut away the world, and his feelings. He had locked away his emotions and thrown away the key. He was determind not to be hurt again. And besides, without two of the biggest people in his life, he felt numb and empty. On the outside, he was a polite, handsome, smart man, who was courteous and a fantastic role-model , but on the inside, he was hollow. When he was 18, he was married to the only daughter of a rich and successful family, a girl his parents had picked out. Although his mother had pointed out many times she was much better than his previous girlfriend, he had never stopped thinking Amu was so much better, that she was the only one for him. The only true bright light at the end of a dark, dark tunnel that was his life, was Tadase's only son. When he played with him, he seemed to forget about the heartbreak for just a few moments. Tadase sighed, and half-heartedly turned the television on. What he saw almost made him drop his son. There, on the screen, was none other than his true love, Hinamori Amu! Her pink hair fell in soft wisps down to her waist, and her amber eyes glowed like honey reflecting sunlight. Her mouth was open, and beautiful music flowed from her mouth, and from the hand-held harp in her slim fingers. She was obviously in a quartet-her voice mingled with three others, one high, clear female voice dominating the rest, and her harp was accompanied by two other instruments. If Tadase had stopped to listen closely, he would have realized he knew the sound of that violin, and the owner of the leader voice. If he had been looking closely,he would have seen the camera switch to the drummer, a young man his age with sparkling green eyes and tousled auburn hair. But Hotori Tadase was not listening or watching closely. When he heard her voice, and saw her face, the lock on his feelings suffered a great blow, and the box with his feelings locked away inside shook violently. Now he was frantic to find some information, and his panic blinded him. The heavens must have had pity on him, for the song soon stopped, and an announcer's voice replaced the beautiful harmony created by true comrades. The baby chose that moment to begin wailing for his bottle, which Tadase had accidentally withdrew. Tadase was able to calm him down just in time to catch just the last piece of what the announcer said.<p>

"...who will be performing at the Tokyo stadium this afternoon at 7 pm! Let's welcome this special band back to Japan after their five year trip around the globe!"

Five years. Five years. It had to be her.

Tadase quickly began to burp the baby boy, and dial his cell-phone at the same time. Ever since he had begun treating Amu coldly, he began to drift away from his best friends, the guardians. Now, he had not spoken to them in years. The only person he could turn to right now, was...

"Ah? Tadase-kun? What's surprise! What can I do for you?"

The voice of Amakawa Tsukasa responded with genuine surprise and excitement. Tadase briefly reflected on how he had grown to look just like Tsukasa, except with blond hair and pink eyes.

"Tsukasa-san. Please watch Kazuki-kun for me, an emergency has arisen, and I must step out of the house," Tadase pleaded.

Tsukasa was silent for a moment before replying.

"Of course, Tadase-kun. You saw them, didn't you? On TV, I mean. They're all over the news."

"They? I only want to see Amu, Tsukasa-san. I don't know who the other members of the band are," Tadase replied with a frown.

"I see. I shall tell Sadako-san you had something terribly important to attend to, when she gets home. I'm sure she'll understand," Tsukasa chuckled. "Good luck, Tadase-kun!"

"Thank you so much, Tsukasa-san, I-!" Tadase began, but he was abruptly cut off.

"Ah, don't forget to pick up the ticket to the concert I have when you drop off little Kazuki-kun. You know how this fifty-year old's memory is!"

Tadase shoved through the mass of people, defying his usual polite element. He was desparate to catch a glimpse of Amu. He wondered what had happened to Kukai, who ran off with her. Was he in the band? And what of Tsukiyomi Ikuto, who had gone to search for his father, along with his sister Utau? Maybe he'd even see his former best friends at this concert, whom he hadn't had a friendly conversation with in too many years. Finally, he pushed aside a boy with spiky brown hair, and approached the stage. Amu and Utau stood back to back (Amu on left, Utau in right) both girls singing into her headset. Amu wore a black leather belt on top of a neon green miniskirt, which would probably be considered much too short by Mrs. Hotori, and a flowy, loose, slight see-through black off the shoulder shirt, with a black tank top underneath. Her pink locks were pulled into a small side ponytail in the midst of loose hair, with a pink X holding it back. Tadase smiled faintly, recognizing her signature hair style. Utau wore a shimmery purple T-shirt, and white denim jeans, complete with a belt matching Amu's. Her hair was, of course, in their high blond pigtails, yellow stars hung from her ears, and orange, pink, and green bangles shook on her wrists. Tadase was just marveling at what a strange yet perfect duet they were, with their voices and Amu's small harp, when he caught sight of the two boys toward the back of the stage. Souma Kukai wore his wild and confident grin, as he hammed it up on the drums, hitting and thumping like there was no tomorrow. He wore jeans of black denim, and an orange T-shirt, with a yellow star in the dead center, on top of a blue long-sleeved shirt. He had two more piercings, one more in each ear, than the last time Tadase had seen him, which were filled in by small silver hoops. And lastly, on the back left, was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto, who's bow flew across the four strings of the violin. His bottom was covered by the same black jeans as Kukai, and he wore a simple navy-blue sweater that matched his hair and eyes. Instead of his usual smirk, a real genuine smile played across Ikuto's lips. All of a sudden, Kukai lept off his seat, grabbed the microphone sitting patiently in it's stand, and began to talk quickly, in a deep voice, into it. With a start, Tadase realized Kukai was rapping. Utau sang the refrain one last time, with Amu as back-up, and then the song ended. Tadase's cheering and clapping was almost as loud as the group in the center of the theatre, who's four voices rang above the rest. _{AN: Guess who!}_

After the show, Tadase pushed past the moving throng of fans, trying desperately to reach the entrance to backstage. He finally reached the door, breathing heavily, and feeling agitated and triumphant at the same time. When the guard was helping a stage crew member with a heavy speaker, Tadase slipped deftly inside. He emerged into a hallway with black ceilings, walls, and floors. Doors lined the walls to his right, and on his left were racks and racks of costumes, as well as open closets and busy employees.

"Halt. Who are you, and how did you get in here?" a harsh voice behind Tadase boomed.

Tadase cringed, turning around slowly. He beheld a 6 foot 9 man, with large muscular arms as wide as a barrel, which were crossed in front on his black T-shirt. He did not look happy.

"I..." Tadase wavered, trying to come up with a smart response, when a soft voice came to his rescue.

"Tadase-kun?"

Tadase whipped around again, to see none other than Hinamori Amu staring at him with wide golden eyes, a small green box, and two larger red boxes in her arms.

"A..a...Amu-chan..." Tadase replied hesitantly, unsure of whether he still deserved to call her so familiarly.

"He's with me, sir. Sorry for the trouble," Amu told the guard. "You can go back to your post, I'll be alright."

The burly man nodded, and exited through the door.

Amu frowned at Tadase.

"So..." she began.

"So," he repeated.

"What've you been up to?" Amu questioned, biting her lip in anxiety. Tadase immediately felt a pang stab his heart. It was his fault that they were so awkward and distanced. He cursed himself for not following his heart while he still could.

"Not much, Amu-chan...I can still call you that, can't I?"

"Of course." she replied quickly. She peered at the space around him. "So...where's Kiseki?"

Tadase winced. He remembered much too well Kiseki's words as his egg closed and an X covered the baby blue egg, right over the proud golden crown symbol.

"He's...gone. Where are Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia?" Tadase replied hurriedly, not wanting to tell Amu he had failed so miserably at accomplishing his dream.

"Ah...they came back to me. They're where they belong," Amu whispered, touching a hand to her chest, before quickly putting it back to stabilize her load.

"Ah...are you okay?" Tadase inquired, reaching out to help her.

Amu flashed him a wide smile.

"Nah, I'm good. Because now I have three other people who will always be there for me, and a warm slightly goofy, advice-giver who will always speak of my radiance!"

"Amu?" a deep voice called.

Tadase knew that voice. That voice belonged to...

Ikuto strode up to the pair.

"Hey, everyone's there. We were getting worried. How long does it take to fetch the tea leaves and cookies, which **you** forgot?" he said, gently bopping her on her pink head with his fist. She giggled happily.

Ikuto's navy spheres turned to the blonde.

"Oh...him."

Tadase felt a flare of anger spark im him. The look Ikuto gave him was accusatory and condescending.

"I'll take one box of cookies. You should head back to our group, I'll catch up soon, babe," Ikuto murmured, pecking Amu in the cheek as he grabbed a red box.

She nodded, and walked down the hallway.

"What is it?" Tadase grumbled, looking away from the neko.

"You thought she wasn't good enough for you. Now look. She's a superstar, rockin' up that harp, and singing almost as well as Utau. Does your pretty face see what she is now? That girl you turned down?"

Tadase's head shot up. He stared at Ikuto who was glaring a hole through the black wall on his left. Tadase opened his mouth, but he could not summon his speech. Ikuto's words had hit home.

Ikuto turned to stare Tadase down. "Well sorry, but you missed out. We're not just friends anymore, we're dating, and we intend to spend the rest of our lives together."

"How?" Tadase finally managed to choke out.

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "I'm a boy, and she's a girl. We're in love. Didn't you hear what I just told you? We're the center of each other' worlds."

Tadase's eyes clouded over.

'I will not cry. I will not cry!' he mentally ordered himself.

He cried.

Ikuto sighed.

"Look, I'm not trying to be mean. Even if you broke her heart," he mumbled, scratching his neck.

"How...how long have you been together?" Tadase wondered aloud.

"Since we began traveling, the Summer that she broke up with you."

Tadase blinked. So Kukai hadn't taken her! Again, he cursed himself for being such a stupid fool to even think that.

It must be nice. Being able to date Amu," Tadase whispered, smiling weakly up at Ikuto through his tears.

Ikuto smiled, another genuine smile that was so very very rare five years ago. "Man, that's the understatement of the millenia. She's the most special, beautiful, interesting girl in this world. I feel like the luckiest man alive when I'm able to kiss her and tell her I'll see her later, because we'll always be together. I made some of the best memories I'll ever have backstage, or in the studio with her, my sister, and Kukai. They're like a stand-up comedy when they argue over something silly."

Tadase grinned, imagining Kukai and Utau fighting over a bar of chocolate, a sheet of music, or ramen, with Ikuto leaning against the wall with an air of indifference, and Amu giggling at her bandmates.

"Well, I gotta go Tadase. Take care of yourself, okay?" Ikuto called, already heading down the hallway. Tadase nodded mutely. Faintly waving good-bye.

"Oh, and you should know everyone, especially Amu, forgives you."

Tadase leaned his head against the steering wheel in the parking lot

His head swam, and his eyes were closed in an effort to block out the oncoming tears. He was still processing all Ikuto had told him. He couldn't help but think he could have been the one who kissed Amu as he told her he'd see her later backstage, or at a studio. He could have learned to play an instrument, it could have been him and her, doing a duet on that stage. But no, he had made a stupid mistake, and it had cost him a happy life with the girl he loved. He would regret it his whole life.

That one mistake

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Phew! Done!<strong>

**Amu: Wow...**

**Me: Yeah, that actually took me only a day to write, I was so excited. I'm thinking of doing a fanfiction about the lives of Ikuto, Amu, Utau, and Kukai as they tour the world as a band while looking for Utau and Ikuto's fath-hey, where's Tadase-kun?**

**Amu: He left at around the part when his parents came home.**

**Me: Smart kid. So, as I was saying, I was thinking of making a fanfic with Amuto and Kutau, where they form a band, a-**

**Kukai: YEAH, SOME KUTAU!**

**Me: LET ME FINISH, OR I'LL PUT UTAU WITH A RANDOM DUDE IN MY NEXT FANFIC!**

**Kukai: ...**

**Me: Better. Where was I? Oh, yeah. I was also thinking of doing a Tadamu fanfic for my Tadamu fans out there, since this one was very hard on Tadase-kun.**

**Amu: Yeah, I'm starting to feel kinda bad...**

**Rima: Don't. She's an evil author who had me catch the flu so Nagi could come to my house.**

**Me: Oh yeahh! That was funny.**

**Rima: No, no it wasn't.**

**Me: Whatever. Anyway, please vote on which of my stories you would like me to update next. Or would you rather I start the fanfiction idea I was talking about, or a new fanfic about the shugo chara cast getting stranded on an island? Please, please review! I don't care if all you say is "Hi!".**

**Ikuto: Or you could not review and let her cry in a corner.**

**Me: Or maybe we could tie Ikuto up, lock him in a closest and forget about him. Or enter yet, toss him into a hoard of screaming fangirls!**

**Ikuto: Please...no...anything but that...what a traumatizing experience...**

**Me: Hmph. Maybe that'll teach you to be grateful for Amuto fics!**


End file.
